Worth It
by AJ Granger
Summary: What if Chris used his powers to take Bianca back to the past and save her? How would this change things?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : This is a story I've been working on for some time. It starts at the end of Chris-Crossed in Season 6 of Charmed. A few lines were taken from the episode, but I don't intend to do a rewrite of the same episodes or to take any further language from the show. In all the stories I have read, not once does Chris attempt to save Bianca by bringing her back to the past with him. This is my attempt at writing that scenario and how it changes things. I hope you like it. Even more I hope it inspires more stories with Chris and Bianca. Let me know what you think.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

 **Chapter 1: Love and Loss**

"No!" Chris screamed and flung Wyatt across the room with extreme force. A second blast crashed a nearby table against his brother knocking him out cold, but Chris barely noticed as he ran to Bianca.

"Haven't we been here before?" Bianca managed voice trembling as she knew she was dying. After all, a Phoenix could regenerate after a magical death, but not a non-magical one.

"Maybe we will be again," Chris returned as tears fell from his eyes and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Take the spell so he can't send anyone else back," Bianca instructed him as he leaned into her.

"I can't lose you," he whispered moving back and using his telekinesis to lift her, keeping the debris in place so she didn't bleed out before he could get her to Leo. Bianca shuddered at the movement, and her eyes closed. "Stay with me," he pleaded as he rushed to the book incanting the spell that would take them home as he carefully held Bianca in place beside him. He heard a groan from across the room and looked up just in time to see his brother raising his head to glare at him before he disappeared with Bianca through the glowing portal.

"Heal her now," he ordered while exiting the portal using all his concentration to keep her aloft and minimize any movement that might cost him her life. Leo responded quickly and the two worked seamlessly to remove the stake from her sternum as Leo's hands glowed and began the process of healing her. After several moments, Bianca took a shuddering breath before her eyes flickered to Chris's before closing again.

"Is she?"

"She's alright. It was close, very close. I think she just needs to rest," Leo stated moving back slightly and watching in amazement as the sleeping witch came to rest in Chris's arms. Leo had never observed a witch using telekinesis to such a degree to literally carry another person without touching them. The control and strength involved both impressed and scared him, and he wondered what other surprises were in store for them from the time traveler.

"What happened?" Paige voiced the question the sisters most wanted to know.

"She saved my life," Chris replied simply and moved across the room to Aunt Pearl's couch where he laid the sleeping witch gently. He pulled the blanket from the back down to cover her knowing she hated to be cold, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before letting his head lean down to touch hers taking in the scent of her hair and reassuring himself that she was still there, warm and alive. He drew in a shuddering breath remembering he had an audience, and wiped the remains of his tears away with one hand before standing and turning back to his family.

"Are you hurt?" Leo asked quietly. Chris was surprised at the question. The other man had never really expressed any concern for his health before that moment. In fact, over the last few months he had even given Chris several bruises and cuts in anger. Chris didn't know how to respond.

"Don't lie to us," Piper stated emphatically somehow sensing that Chris may not mention if he were hurt. Chris paused then and took stock. He had never been good at disobeying a direct order from his mother. His body hurt especially his throat and his right shoulder that had slammed into the floor and furniture of the attic taking the brunt of the attack. Being choked telekinetically didn't leave the same finger marks that would traditionally be there, but it still ran the risk of damaging the airways and vocal chords. Wyatt hadn't held it long enough to do serious damage this time. He knew that from experience. He marveled that he had escaped relatively unscathed with only some minor aches and pains compared to many of his injuries in the future when there wasn't always access to a whitelighter for healing, let alone an Elder.

"Just some bruises and aches," Chris revealed finally, though Leo was already moving closer and the warm golden glow appeared again as Chris's physical pain faded away. He had almost jerked away, but held himself still not wanting to draw more suspicion. "Thanks," he said softly emotionally drained though his body felt better than it had in a long time. Even his throat didn't hurt anymore. He never thought about how much he ignored minor aches and pains from close calls with demons rather than calling on Leo to heal him.

"You have some serious explaining to do," Piper reminded him once she was sure he was healed.

"I know," Chris's voice was still soft. "And I want to, but I can't say too much."

"Yeah, we know, future consequences," Paige huffed crossing her arms and staring intently at him. 'She really hated those words.'

"Do we need to worry about her?" Piper wanted to know tilting her head towards the sleeping witch.

"No." Chris assured them with conviction. He watched as Piper's eyebrows rose.

"She hurt you. She stole your powers. She forced you to return to the future with her. She threatened to kill me earlier today. How is she not a threat?"

"Would you know if she were?" Phoebe asked before Chris could answer. "You love her, I can sense it, and anyone could see it just now," she added looking back and forth between Chris and the sleeping witch. She had remained quiet observing the young man carefully this whole time. She wondered if he was as much of a mess emotionally as she imagined she would be if she had just nearly lost her fiancé. She almost wished she could read him better, but the most she ever got from him were vague impressions unless his emotions were really strong like his fear moments ago that the witch would die and his obvious love for her.

"She isn't a threat to us," Chris stated again clearly his voice stronger this time.

"How do you know that? She could have killed you."

"If she wanted me dead, I would be dead," Chris informed them knowing it was true. "Look, will you trust me on this for now?"

"Chris knows her, and he has a point. She could have killed me earlier, but instead she knocked me out," Leo explained thinking over the events of the day. "She'll probably sleep for the next several hours, and we can regroup in the morning. I'll stay to keep an eye on things." Chris really didn't know what to think at the supportive words from Leo. He really wasn't used to that. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and decided he would worry about it later. The last twenty-four hours had been brutal, and taken their toll on him both physically and emotionally.

"Fine," Piper agreed after several long moments, then added, "everyone stays here until I get some answers." Her eyes swept the occupants of the room stopping longer on both Chris and Paige, the usual suspects for disappearing though for different reasons.

"Are we leaving her there with a crystal cage just in case?" Paige asked curious already moving to retrieve the crystals to set them up around the sleeping witch.

"That works for me." Piper replied firmly thinking the matter was settled.

"Actually, Paige, could Bianca and I take your room while you stay with Phoebe?" Chris surprised himself a bit with his forwardness, but he knew he needed to hold his fiancé and reassure himself she really was alive and here. Paige stopped and Piper looked startled at his request, but Phoebe and Leo did not seem so surprised.

"He needs this," Phoebe stated picking up on his feelings with her empathy, something she was only able to do when those feelings were incredibly strong. Understanding seemed to filter through the eyes of the other occupants of the room as they realized the implications of Phoebe's statement.

"You will be keeping an eye on things, Leo?" Piper wanted reassurance. After all, nothing was more important to her than her family, and she really did not want them all murdered in their beds by a deadly assassin.

"I will," Leo assured them. 'Nothing was more important than keeping his family safe.'

"Alright, then, if Paige agrees," Piper stated and Chris felt something inside him relax at those words. He hadn't realized how tense he was as he waited on his mother's agreement to his plan. Piper's agreement he admonished himself.

"I'll just get my things out of the way," Paige remarked and hurried off to her room to do just that. Since she had been staying at Richard's so much, there really wasn't much to do. She hadn't spent a night in her own bed in a week or more.

"You did the right thing," Phoebe reassured her eldest sister as the two watched Chris turn back to the Phoenix witch.

Chris carefully gathered Bianca into his arms, and hugged her close against his chest. He knew he was likely to break down soon and he really didn't want to do that in front of the remaining sisters or Leo. He left the attic swiftly, heading to Paige's room careful not to jostle his precious cargo too much. Paige had turned down the covers, and he placed Bianca on the bed removing her shoes as his future aunt backed out of the room quietly. He whispered a spell to replace her leather outfit with one of his shirts before stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed with her. He pulled the covers over then both and pulled her against him marveling at the miracle of just being able to hold her again. He had missed her so much these last few months. Wanting to talk to her, needing her to encourage him or reprimand him, to just be there. And then the last twenty-four hours happened. Seeing her at P3 was amazing, though what followed left him wrung out physically and emotionally. He could feel his body start to shake as silent tears wet his pillow and her hair until he finally slipped into sleep.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

Later that evening Piper opened the door quietly and stared at the sight of her neurotic whitelighter, no witch-whitelighter, holding the assassin close as the two slept. It had been an eventful day, and she was tired, but there was something about the young man from the future that was niggling at her mind. He'd been very protective of her earlier. And she wondered at his remark that if Bianca killed her, they wouldn't have a future to go back to. And then the young witch had taunted them. There was something she and her sisters should know, but for the life of her, she couldn't quite pin it down. She hated time travel, and the phrase future consequences. She just wanted to keep her family safe. Still uneasy, she stepped back further and pulled the bedroom door shut allowing the two some privacy. She moved off to her own room down the hall checking on Wyatt before going to bed herself. Tomorrow she would get some answers one way or the other.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

**Chapter 2: A New Start**

Chris woke suddenly eyes flying open and one hand rising preparing to lash out before realizing there was no threat. Jade eyes settled on the witch sleeping curled into his side her head on his chest, and he felt himself relax. He moved his head slightly and placed a light kiss on her crown, and felt his breath and his heart catch as she breathed his name. "Chris."

"Good morning," he replied softly as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Chris," she stated again just before his lips met hers and the world slipped away. With one arm he pulled her tighter against him as the other trailed down her side as the kiss deepened. He felt her arms twine around him one stroking his hair as the other pulled him closer as well. He was dizzy with the feel, and the taste, and the touch of her as their mouths and hands kissed and stroked each other.

"I missed you," he breathed as she trailed kisses along his neck.

"I missed you, too," she replied before kissing him again. And then there were no need for words as the two rediscovered each other after months apart. There would be time to talk later for now it was enough to be alive and together.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

Meanwhile, Piper rose early and started breakfast for the family and their guests. Cooking helped her relieve stress and think about the questions she wanted to ask.

"Would you like some help?" Phoebe offered entering the kitchen face flushed. She'd woken earlier to strong emotions of love and need, and realizing she must be tapping into the reunited couple down the hall quickly dressed and scampered down the stairs putting more distance between herself and the young couple. She really didn't need those images in her mind.

"What are you doing up so early?" Piper asked suspicious. Phoebe rarely got up early and offered to help cook. "And why are you blushing?"

"Um, uh," Phoebe stuttered not sure what to say. Surprised at Phoebe's obvious embarrassment and the fact that her normally talkative sister was at a loss for words, Piper came to a sudden realization.

"You can sense what Chris and Bianca are feeling can't you?" Phoebe only nodded face still flushed.

"Okay, awkward," Piper stated, then, "wait a minute, can you sense that from the rest of us, too?" She so did not want to know that.

"I don't get much from Chris, Paige, or you, normally, just if the emotions are really intense."

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe paused to think about it.

"I couldn't sense anything from her either, except this morning," she added thoughtfully.

"Should I ask what they are feeling so intensely? No, wait, scratch that," Piper found herself curious, but also feeling awkward as well and not certain she wanted to know. Chris was a pretty private person. He had shared almost nothing with them about himself, always focusing on the job.

"Love and need," Phoebe replied answering her sister's question even though she had clearly stated she didn't want to know. She cast her mind back to the emotions she picked up on before she hurried away pondering them and what they might mean. "There was desire mixed in, and hope, relief, joy, but mostly love."

"How about you set the table?" Piper finally suggested breaking the silence that had descended on the room with Phoebe's observation. And she turned back to the task at hand, while Phoebe set the table and the sisters talked of inconsequential things. Paige stumbled downstairs just as Piper was finishing up, and went straight to the coffee machine. Phoebe smiled at her younger sister and the normalness of that scene. Leo orbed in a moment later.

"They should be downstairs soon," he informed the sisters and got himself a cup of coffee as well.

"You weren't playing peeping Elder were you?" Phoebe asked smiling at Leo and enjoying the way her brother-in-law flushed in embarrassment.

"No," he stated quickly. "I can sense them, so I know they are awake and approximately where they are without having to actually see them."

"But they aren't your charges," Paige observed curious about the ability.

"No, but as an Elder I can search for someone especially if I know them, and I do. The fact that they are nearby helps as well."

"Whitelighters, and some witchlighters, have sensing abilities especially towards family, friends, and people they know. It helps them find their charges when they are in need," Chris added entering the room.

"And, if trained, they can learn to sense for the presence of others nearby. A handy skill in a fight and to avoid detection by others," Bianca finished following Chris into the dining room.

"How did you both have time to shower?" Paige wanted to know eyeing the two with their obviously damp hair now that she had mostly finished her second cup of coffee. Phoebe was surprised as well. The two were amazingly well put together for a couple that had only risen less than an hour ago, not to mention her suspicions of how they had spent part of that time.

"Not everyone spends an hour in the bathroom getting ready," Chris replied flippantly used to the remarks from others in the resistance.

"I made breakfast," Piper chipped in hoping to move the conversation on to other topics. "I figured we can eat and talk." As the others took seats around the Halliwell dining table, Chris felt Bianca take his hand in silent support. She knew moments like these were difficult for him. Chris squeezed her hand in return. The moment was surreal. His mother died long before he even met Bianca, and his father was never around in the future to share a meal with them. Now, here he was about to sit down to his first family dinner with his parents that he could remember with his fiancé by his side. He realized that Bianca had slid her chair closer to his, and their clasped hands now rested on his leg. He pushed aside his internal struggle, and did his best to focus.

The others watched as the young man seemed to struggle with something, and each wondered at what thoughts were going through his mind. Piper realized it was the first meal she had invited him to share with them, and then wondered why. Phoebe wished she could make sense of the suppressed emotions, but all she really felt was a sense of sadness. Leo took in the clasped hands, and the fact that the chairs were so close as to allow the two to touch sides with each other for comfort and support. Paige marveled that the two could so seamlessly maneuver even with one hand as plates were loaded with food and everyone began to eat except for Chris. Bianca placed a light kiss near his ear, and whispered, "eat," to her still not moving fiancé, who finally took a bite of fruit after her prompting. Chris did his best to keep it together, and not flee the room even though he wanted to desperately.

"So how did you two meet?" Phoebe finally asked breaking the silence about midway through the meal. She watched as the two looked at each other as if having a silent conversation, and then Chris spoke.

"She was assigned as my guard."

"Really?"

"Yes, by Wyatt," Bianca revealed before taking another bite of her waffle. The food was delicious. Then again, Chris had informed her that his mother was an amazing cook, so she wasn't so surprised that it was true.

"Why did you need a guard?"

"It doesn't matter. We barely spoke."

"You were what, seventeen," Bianca stated pursing her lips, "a bit too young at that point, and quite skinny and unkempt."

"But you helped me, anyway," Chris reminded her thinking of the healing potions she'd given him, and the extra food. He probably wouldn't have had the strength to escape captivity if she hadn't helped him. He had been so young and foolish then.

"I was never one for torture," she remarked her own thoughts going back to that time.

"Torture?" Piper asked more interested in the story and wondering about Chris's past again.

"I was captured, and at that time, if you didn't join up, you died. But that didn't mean that you didn't get to spend some quality time to think it over while demons and others attempted to persuade you." Although his tone was dismissive, Leo wondered what the young man had endured that he could dismiss being tortured by demons.

"Chris is quite stubborn. Too stubborn for his own good at times," Bianca added rolling her eyes. The room fell silent for awhile except for the sounds of people eating as each contemplated her words.

"So when did you know you were in love?" Phoebe tried again ignoring Piper's dirty look and hoping for a happier story. Chris smiled and looked towards Bianca.

"When she didn't kill me, and I realized I didn't care as long as I got to kiss her again first."

"He was nineteen and aggravating. It is a wonder I didn't just kill him especially when he stopped in the middle of our fight and kissed me," Bianca added with a smile of her own remembering that day fondly. The two had spoken several times prior to that day, and she had learned to both like and admire the young man who just wouldn't give up no matter what his brother did to him. She firmly believed that Chris was the strongest person she knew.

"Sounds like a pretty impressive kiss," Phoebe remarked smiling broadly.

"And generally a really stupid move to make in a fight," Piper scoffed. "What were you thinking?" Chris couldn't contain a small smile at the response that was so typically Piper.

"I was tired of us dancing around each other, and the time before that she kissed me then disappeared," Chris stated with a shrug of his shoulder feeling somewhat more comfortable. "It was a risk I had to take."

"And was it worth it?"

"Best thing I ever did aside from proposing and bringing you here," answered the witchlighter this time looking straight at Bianca as if the others weren't even there. And before she knew it, she kissed him hard and deep.

"Wow," Phoebe breathed out at the feelings of love and passion she felt skyrocketed. The others could only watch in shock for a moment until the two broke apart flushed and foreheads tilted against each other.

"Okay," Paige muttered a bit flustered and jealous of the two.

"Let's tone it down a notch," Piper ordered finally. "You're going to send Phoebe into overdrive or something." At that, the time travelers looked back to the others faces still flushed.

"Phoebe has the power of empathy, and she's still learning to control it," Chris stated for Bianca's benefit since this was a change from the original timeline.

"On the count of three," Bianca stated much to the confusion of everyone except for Chris.

"Five," Chris replied taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as he drew in his emotions tightening his control as he counted in his head eyes closed. Phoebe's eyes widened as she suddenly felt almost nothing from either Chris or Bianca. It was like a wall had been erected, and although she knew they were there, she couldn't sense any real emotion from either of them.

"Better?" Bianca questioned focusing on Phoebe and noticing the difference immediately.

"How did you do that?"

"There are techniques you can learn to be in control of your emotions, including blocking others out, especially telepaths and empaths," explained Chris. "Bianca and I are normally pretty good at blocking, but it does require a certain amount of concentration and effort, and really strong emotions can still get the best of anyone if they aren't careful."

"I need to learn this," Phoebe said excited for the first time since learning about her new powers that she may have more control over them.

"It takes years to learn and hone, Phoebe."

"Chris is right," Bianca added, "I've been practicing since I was a child, and yet I was practically an open book to you just now."

"I've only been getting bits and pieces from either or you, emotions that are particularly strong," Phoebe remarked, "That's hardly an open book."

"I get why a Phoenix witch would be trained to hide her motions, but why were you, Chris?" This time the question came from Piper before anyone else could say anything. Chris paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts, then answered.

"Well, for as long as I could remember my mother insisted that I had to control my magic, not let it control me. Then, when I was about twelve or so, I started developing a new power that required a whole new level of control and it evolved from there. Bianca also helped me there in refining it even more as an adult." Everyone took a moment to contemplate what Chris had revealed and what he had not.

"Why did you come from the future for Chris?" Surprisingly it was Leo who asked this question.

"Wyatt offered me the opportunity to bring Chris back to the future knowing that I was uniquely qualified for the position, and the most trustworthy person to choose to actually bring Chris back alive and relatively unharmed. The fact that I could also likely get close enough to strip him of his powers helped."

"Why would Wyatt send someone after Chris?" Piper wanted to know.

"He didn't share his reasons with me," Bianca replied firmly knowing from Chris the basics of what the sisters and Leo knew.

"So he knew of your relationship?" Phoebe mused nodding. "It makes sense that he would trust your ability to get close to Chris."

"He did not know of our relationship. He only knows that I am not fond of torture, and the best at what I do whether it is a mission to kill or capture," Bianca explained before adding, "and he didn't want Chris killed."

"But why?"

"I did not ask why. I agreed because I did not want to see Chris injured or killed either," Bianca informed them with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Your girlfriend is a lot more up front when answering questions than you are," Paige observed feeling more awake now that she had eaten, and finished her third cup of coffee.

"Fiancé," Chris corrected before adding, "We need you to trust her, to trust us both so that we can finish what I started." He turned to smile at Bianca when her hand tightened on his at his words.

"But why should we trust you?" Piper wanted to know again. "You've lied to us, and you are withholding a lot of information. I get that there are consequences to knowing too much about the future, but a broad statement of going after some evil that hurts Wyatt is too general."

"And knowing that Wyatt is likely against your plan to change things if he's sending someone after you isn't helping your case with gaining our trust," Leo added considering the new information.

"Sometimes it is hard to tell the truth because you know it won't be well received or accepted, and proof isn't so easy to provide when you are concerned about future consequences," Bianca stated hand squeezing Chris's once again. He knew that he would have to explain more to the sisters and Leo, but he also knew they would not like it.

"In our time, Wyatt has revealed magic to the world and used his magical ability to declare himself Lord Wyatt in a bid to rule the world. Wyatt grows up to become someone who will imprison and torture witches and mortals who don't agree with his worldview," Chris told them knowing that they would not want to believe it.

"My son isn't evil. He wouldn't do that," Piper stated emphatically anger obvious in her voice.

"Lord Wyatt scoffs that good and evil are outdated concepts. According to his dogma, the only thing that matters is power, and he is one of the most magically powerful beings ever," Bianca replied careful to keep her voice calm. She did not want to escalate things, but the charmed ones support would be incredibly helpful to succeeding in their mission.

"I know this is hard for you to believe. I know you don't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe it either," Chris added thinking about all the things he had missed until it was too late, and most of his family was dead.

"So why are you really here?" Paige asked the question after several long moments of silence.

"Looking back there were signs that Wyatt was interested in amassing more and more power, signs that no one really paid any attention to, but in hindsight made sense," Chris revealed quietly. "And then Wyatt mentioned something to me the last time I saw him before I came back the first time, about being taken as a child, and I wondered if that was where it all started. Could something traumatic have happened to him to make him want to be the most powerful being out there so that no one could hurt him again."

"And thus began months of research on time travel and the Charmed Ones history, on Wyatt's personal history. We had to narrow it down, get an idea of how far we needed to go back to try to change things," Bianca explained to the others happy that they were at least listening to them.

"And we needed to know about the consequences of meddling with time, the possibilities of what we were thinking of doing since it looked more and more like we were going back something like twenty years and attempting to change something that would literally change the world." The table fell into silence as the occupants contemplated the time travelers' words. Finally, Piper broke the silence again.

"So why Chris?"

"Because Chris is smart, and uncannily good at thinking on his feet. He knew the history the best, and he's both part witch and part whitelighter," it was Bianca's turn to tell the story they had agreed upon. Part of her wanted to reveal Chris's parentage, but she also respected his decision to not say anything yet.

"And I was willing to accept the consequences," Chris stated with finality.

"Now, we really should get to work," Bianca added firmly before taking a last drink of her orange juice and rising to her feet. Chris followed his food only half eaten, but he was anxious to get started. As much as he loved his mother's cooking in the future, it was hard to enjoy the opportunity to have it again after so long without it. He also wasn't used to large meals, and hadn't been for several years now. Even with his time in the past, he tended to eat sandwiches, fruit, or whatever he could scavenge at odd moments when his body reminded him he needed food.

"On what?" Piper demanded, "You just dropped a bomb of epic proportions suggesting that my son grows up to be an evil dictator. I'm not done asking questions yet."

"Your home is woefully unprotected, and we still don't know exactly who or when someone will try to take Wyatt. We do not know what threats are out there and which ones we need to deal with quickly and effectively. And from what I have seen your potion stock is practically non-existent. How do you survive when you are so unprepared?" The sisters and Leo stared at the witch in shock not sure what to say.

"The Phoenix Coven trains witches from childhood," Chris explained knowing that his mother and her sisters were woefully unprepared to hear how much they still didn't know about securing the manor and preparing for battles that hadn't happened. He knew the sisters, especially Piper clung to the idea of living a normal life, and only delved into their magic when the need arose to research a threat or save an innocent. They had not reached the stage where they stockpiled potions yet, or where wards protected the manor. And none of them had grown up aware of the magical world and learning to train their powers like Chris and Bianca had.

"How do you stay here?" Bianca asked Chris curious while the others searched for what to say in response to the charge that their home wasn't safe. Then again, it wasn't safe. Demons randomly attacked all the time.

"I don't normally," he found himself answering though it wasn't so much the lack of protective wards that kept him away from the manor.

"Chris generally stays at the Club," Piper volunteered quietly.

"There's no bed at the Club, and you have been here for months."

"The couch is fine. You know me."

"Yes, I do. And from now on you will be sleeping in a bed, and eating regularly. Have you kept up with your training?" Phoebe found herself smiling at the young woman as she scolded Chris, but then her smile turned to a frown. None of them had expressed concern over where he slept, and if he ate. Then again, they had thought he was a whitelighter, and not part witch, part whitelighter.

"First, we should ward the manor for safety," Phoebe heard Bianca say next and she wondered if she had missed anything else when she got lost in her own thoughts.

"You mean like with crystals?" Paige asked honestly curious.

"With crystals, blood, and other things, yes, a witch's home should be protected as well as possible," she answered in a clipped voice. "Do they have what we need to do this?" She asked directing this question to Chris.

"Yes, I've been gathering things since I got here, but hadn't gotten to the point of convincing them to do so. It wasn't something they did for a few years yet. I didn't want to change too much too soon."

"Well, it is a change that needs to be made," she stated her tone brooking no argument.

"Wait a minute," Piper objected, "this is our home. Exactly what do you want to do?"

"I want to place a magically protective barrier around the home to keep evil out. Obviously, it won't work on everything, but the fewer demons, warlocks, and other evil beings that have access to the home, the better."

"You mean there is a way to keep the bad guys from being able to just appear inside the manor?"

"Yes, there is," Bianca informed her. "It's not perfect, but every advantage helps."

"What do we need to do?" Piper asked anxious to put something into place to keep evil out of her home.

"Chris," at Bianca's prompt the witchlighter orbed out to get the supplies he had gathered while Bianca began to explain to Piper and the others just what she would like to do to protect the manor. Chris returned while she was explaining and set several large bags down next to his chair.

"How do you know all of this?" Leo asked curious and a bit amazed at the witches' knowledge.

"Research and training," Bianca stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I guess I could get started on the potion," Piper stated once Bianca had finished her explanation.

"Chris should do the potion. His skills are phenomenal when it comes to spells and potions and this one is particularly difficult," Bianca revealed and everyone looked to Chris in surprise.

"We will need a power of three spell, though, and some blood from each of you to strengthen the potion. Calling on the blood and magic of the Halliwell line should provide a lot of protection as well."

"Shit, I'm going to be late for my temp job," Paige remarked realizing what time it was as the grandfather clock tolled the hour.

"I am late," Phoebe stated rising to her feet and hurrying out of the room to get ready for work. She'd gotten so caught up in finding out about their travelers and Bianca's plan to protect the manor that she completely lost track of time.

"There are more important things than your jobs," Bianca found herself saying as the room started to empty out as Paige shrugged her shoulders and followed Phoebe.

"I should check on Wyatt, he's awake," Leo stated and orbed upstairs leaving Piper, Chris, and Bianca with the remains of breakfast and the supplies for the protective magical wards Bianca had described.

"Let's get started," Piper stated gathering the plates nearest her and heading to the kitchen. She wanted to see these phenomenal potion skills for herself. Bianca turned to Chris in exasperation.

"They're a work in progress," Chris stated apologizing for his family as he leaned down to kiss his fiancé knowing that was the only thing that might distract her from her disbelief and desire to go after Phoebe and Paige to drag them back to the dining room.

"More working, less kissing," Piper interrupted when she came back into the room moments later to find the two locked in an embrace and kissing as if there was nothing else in the world.

"I like her," Bianca stated softly so that only Chris would hear once the two broke apart, and he found himself smiling in delight.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

 **Author's Note:** A new and second chapter fairly quickly because I do think you need to see a little more of the relationship between the characters and the beginnings of the change. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. And I love reviews, they encourage me to write more, and help inspire me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge and Protection

Chapter 3: Knowledge and Protection

Piper watched the young couple in amazement. They worked seamlessly together often communicating silently. And as a skilled potions mistress herself, she could see the reason that Bianca had chosen Chris for that particular potion once she saw the ingredients for it, many of which were quite volatile. She had swallowed her pride and sliced and diced ingredients preparing whatever Bianca or Chris directed her to do, stopping occasionally to check on Wyatt even though Leo had remained in the manor and seemed to be enjoying the opportunity to spend time with his son. After several hours, Chris announced that the potion needed to sit for three hours with the crystals placed within it until they could add the blood needed to complete the potion.

Piper volunteered to make sandwiches for lunch, and surprisingly Chris offered to help. Bianca disappeared, and Piper almost asked about following her until Chris joked.

"She is allowed to go to the bathroom without a guard isn't she?" Piper flushed, and Chris added. "She's not here to hurt you or anyone else for that matter. In fact, we'll all be safer thanks to her."

"I've been burned before," Piper stated wondering if Chris would or could understand that. Part of her thought he could considering what little she was learning about him and the future. Seeing them together and learning about them was helping, but she still didn't feel as if she could fully trust either of them.

"I know." The two finished the sandwiches in silence, and Piper sliced some more fruit to go with the sandwiches while Chris carted the tray of sandwiches into the dining room. Piper followed with the fruit, and then called for Leo and Wyatt. Bianca entered as well, and Piper felt a surge of relief that the witch had only been gone briefly. Maybe she really was being paranoid. Leo told the others about his and Wyatt's morning, while Piper confirmed that Chris did have a serious talent in potion making, which only made him blush and look away. Piper enjoyed seeing that Chris could get embarrassed by a statement of praise as it made him seem more like a normal young man.

"We should warn Paige and Phoebe that we need them home by a certain time so their blood can be added to the potion," said Piper reminding herself to do just that.

"If necessary I can go to them, but it would be easier if they were here. We could also do the spell then, unless you'd like to wait until after dark," Chris offered knowing first-hand how difficult it could be sometimes to get the sisters to do things. It still felt supremely odd to be sitting at the dining table with Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Bianca having lunch and discussing securing the manor. He did his best to remain focused on protecting the manor, and push aside any thoughts of the surreal nature of the moment.

"I think we should all five say the spell," Bianca stated meeting surprised looks from both Piper and Leo.

"Why would you need more than a power of three spell?" Piper asked honestly curious.

"Why not?" Bianca countered easily. "Chris and I are both pretty powerful witches in our own right, and that should strengthen the spell, especially if we continue to stay here." Chris, understanding more about the nature of the spell and calling upon the Halliwell line understood why his magic would certainly strengthen the spell even if his future parents did not know that. His eyes turned to Bianca and he studied her carefully. His eyes widened imperceptibly as he thought about the possible implications behind Bianca's suggestion. Yes, she was a powerful witch, but she wasn't a Halliwell, not by blood or magic.

"Excuse us for a moment," he stated and taking her hand orbed them upstairs to Paige's room the first place he thought of.

"Bianca, are you…"

"Pregnant with the next generation of Halliwell, yes," she revealed quietly brown eyes meeting his fiercely, only to find herself crushed in his arms as he pulled her closer and kissed her until her head spun.

"I love you," Chris stated once he could breathe again. "Oh god, I almost lost you both." He felt weak in the knees at the thought and clutched her tighter. If he hadn't knocked Wyatt out giving himself time to get her out of there…

"But you didn't lose us, and now we're here, together," Bianca reassured him interrupting his thoughts. "Unless, of course, your plan is to deprive us of air by squeezing too tightly?" His hold loosened at her words, but he did not pull away.

"The power of three plus three generations of Halliwell blood and magic, this spell and potion is going to be amazingly strong," he predicted and then knew that's exactly what she had been thinking. "How did I get so lucky? You are brilliant and beautiful and brave, and carrying my baby," he said in awe as stepped back and sank to his knees his eyes and hands going to her midsection which didn't look any different yet. "Is she okay? Are you okay?"

"I am fine, and so is she. It's still early, but things are slowly starting to change. Lillian confirmed things for me, and assured me that everything was good." Chris placed his head against her abdomen his arms encircling her again. Bianca ran her fingers through his hair holding his head in place and felt the relief of his happiness overtake her. She and Chris had talked about children, but it wasn't like they lived in a world that made it a good idea. A baby may have occasionally been in their dreams of the future, but certainly not part of their current plans.

"We should get back. Piper and Leo are probably wondering why we disappeared so quickly," she stated finally, knowing that was the case. As much as she wanted to hold him and be held, she knew they had work to do, and suspicions to allay.

"I love you," Chris said placing a kiss on her stomach before rising and kissing her again on the lips this time. "I love you so much, Bianca."

"I love you, too," she replied feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. She had worried over his response. The timing wasn't great at all, but she found she wanted this baby, their baby.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

"Why do you suppose they left so quickly?" Leo asked curious when the young couple disappeared though he could sense that they had only gone upstairs.

"I don't know. It seemed like Chris wanted to ask her something that he didn't want us to know about, probably something about the future." Piper shook her head at the secrecy, then again, perhaps they just wanted some alone time.

"He does have a point about future consequences," Leo remarked knowing that was true even as it frustrated him. He was having a hard time reconciling the Chris he had seen over the last couple of days to the Chris he had interacted with previously.

"I think I should read up on these protection spells and potions just to be safe," Piper stated sharing her concern with Leo as she started to clean up Wyatt from the mess he had made while eating.

"I think that's a great idea. Protection spells don't typically have a downside in terms of harming the casters, but I, for one, would love to know more about where they learned about them."

"Do you think we can trust them?" Piper wanted to know Leo's opinion.

"I'm not sure. It's no secret that I haven't trusted Chris in the past, and I still don't fully trust him. There's just too much I don't know, and some of the things I suspect and do know, are not in his favor. That said, Chris hasn't done anything to harm Wyatt or one of you, but he also hasn't been very forthcoming with information. I don't think he means us harm, and I am starting to think that perhaps Chris is right about Bianca as well. If she wanted to hurt us, she could have. So far, she only seems to be focused on helping, and she's much more forthright when it comes to answering questions, even if some of those answers are evasive."

"I'm going to take Wyatt upstairs to change him and put him down for his nap," Piper stated with a sigh thinking about all that Leo had said. It had been easy to talk to the two time travelers while working on the potion earlier, and observing them interacting actually made her smile. But she still knew very little about them and she couldn't see her baby boy ever harming anyone, and certainly not condoning and encouraging torture.

"I should probably check in with the Elders unless you think I should stay longer."

"No, I think I will be fine. I'll call if we need you."

"I'll be listening," he assured her bending down to kiss Wyatt and say goodbye before orbing out of the manor.

"Come on little guy, let's get you settled for your nap," Piper stated picking up Wyatt and starting off to his room. She still needed to call her sisters as well, and she should check in on the club. Luckily there wasn't a band scheduled, so she shouldn't have to check in personally. She was thankful for small favors and a reliable staff.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

Paige stared down at the crystals that glowed with magic. As she listened to Piper talk about the potions and preparation for the spell they would be doing, she wished she had spent the day helping the others instead of at her latest temp job. Phoebe was going over the spell that the others had written earlier, and also noting the general protection spells that Bianca and Chris had provided them with samples of as a guide for their own spell. It seemed common to call upon a family's magic and blood to protect the family's home and residents. She wondered why their ancestors hadn't done it before only to discover that information regarding that type of magic was protected because it could block both forces of good and evil. Piper had called it another reason to dislike the way the Elders suppressed and withheld information. She had not been upset at all that it meant fewer beings could spy on the charmed ones or enter the manor without permission.

Piper had also revealed that based on some of the reading she did that afternoon that these kinds of protective wards required a certain level of magical strength and were often too much for one or two witches to do successfully. Bianca had explained that as many members of the family as possible were used to spread out the drain on each individual's magic. She also talked about coven's combining magic from different families to weave stronger protection spells. She had offered to add her own magic and that of Chris's to the casting so that the home would be even more protected and to lessen the impact on the sisters. Protective magic was draining, and it would certainly leave them all tired afterwards, though the effects should wear off with a good nights' sleep.

While Paige seemed to want to know everything about the spells and potions to protect the manor, Phoebe was nearly overwhelmed by the shear level or joy and happiness coming from the future couple. It made her giddy, and made it extremely hard to concentrate. She agreed with Piper that the two were obviously close, and completely in love. They made an excellent team with their near silent communication skills, and seeming understanding of the other. Their normally neurotic whitelighter seemed calmer even as he set an impressive pace for bringing the others up to speed on what each person needed to do to successfully cast the protective wards. She was a little surprised that Chris and Bianca would be joining them in casting the spells, but agreed that more witches would make the spell stronger and the drain on each sister's magic less.

With Leo to watch over Wyatt who was sleeping in his crib, the others made their way outside the home to begin the process of protecting the manor not long after dark. The potion coated crystals were placed in a large circle surrounding the manor buried into the earth with a blessing said over each. Once the crystals were placed, the witches gathered in the back of the home to cast the protective spell and set the barrier anchored by the enhanced crystals.

Chris looked around him at his family and found himself smiling. Then again, he had been smiling all day. He honestly couldn't remember when he had smiled this much in fact. Bianca was here with him, in the past, and he marveled at how having someone there who knew him and his task helped so much. His family was being supportive and actually working towards the goal of protecting the manor. And, the most unexpected news of all was that he was going to be a father. His eyes strayed to Bianca looking for subtle changes in her body, and he found himself staring in awe again.

As the five witches called upon their blood and magic especially that of the Halliwell line Chris could feel the pull on his magic and the way the air seemed to crackle and shimmer as the spell built. Then with a final flash of blue the ward set and Chris felt tired. He turned towards Bianca only to launch himself towards her as she collapsed. He caught her with them both on their knees and pulled her head towards his chest holding her in place.

"Leo!" He called not caring if the neighbors heard him. "Leo, now!" Piper, Paige and Phoebe gathered slowly around the two wondering what had happened and feeling drained as well. Leo appeared in a swirl of golden orbs a moment later and held his hands over Bianca's still form.

"Why isn't she waking?" Chris asked wishing he hadn't agreed to the casting of the spell. They knew it would pull on their magic, but it was only supposed to make them tired, not have them collapse or otherwise hurt them.

"She's healthy, just exhausted. She needs sleep," Leo did his best to sound reassuring.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. She's only sleeping, Chris."

"Well, she did have a pretty rough day yesterday," Paige commented thinking that a near death experience was certainly enough to drain one physically. She'd honestly been a little surprised that both time travelers had been up early after the trying ordeal of the previous day.

"Healing an injury doesn't mean that the body doesn't need to recuperate more naturally through rest and food. She should probably take it easy for a day or two and give her body time to recover," recommended Leo. "Nothing strenuous either physically or magically," he cautioned.

"Understood," Chris stated and gathered her in his arms. "Can we use your room again tonight, Paige?"

"Sure," Paige agreed. "I wanted to see Richard tonight anyway."

"Thanks," Chris added before orbing away with Bianca in his arms.

"Could the spell have done something to her?" Piper asked Leo curious.

"No, protective wards don't harm the casters beyond making them tired or magically exhausted depending on their power level. A good night's sleep is usually enough to make them better. You will likely all sleep well tonight." Leo told them looking over the sisters as they stood in back of the Halliwell Manor. "Waiting another day or two may have helped. It's also possible she's just not as powerful a witch as the three of you and Chris."

"Well, I feel fine so I am taking my leave as I have plans with Richard," Paige stated orbing way before anyone could protest.

"I have some work to do," Phoebe stated heading back inside as well.

"How's Wyatt?" Piper wanted to know as she and Leo followed Phoebe back to the house.

"Sleeping peacefully," Leo informed her. "Would you like me to stay again?" Piper thought about his offer and what she had learned over the course of the day, then shook her head.

"No, I think we will be fine," she added then yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Alright then, good night," he said before orbing away somewhat disappointed to not be staying. He missed his family. Piper yawned again as she secured the locks before checking on Wyatt and going to bed. She was tired, but happy with the days' work.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

Author's Note: Obviously, I don't own the characters, and I am only doing this for my own enjoyment. I wanted a story where Chris saves Bianca and brings her to the past with him. I hope you are enjoying it, and want to thank everyone for the reviews. It helps keep my muse alive.


	4. Chapter 4: Something to Fight For

Chapter 4: Something to Fight For

Bianca woke slowly noting the softness of the bed and the warm, familiar presence of the body sleeping curled around her. She would know the feel and scent of Chris anywhere, and she relaxed into his embrace. She didn't remember anything after the casting of the spell, and she reviewed the steps to note if she did anything wrong. Recalling nothing, her hand went to the slight bump of her stomach and she wondered if the drain had been worse because of the pregnancy. She had worried briefly about the risk to the baby. Casting a protection spell magically drained one, but it didn't harm them. Then again, she had not read anything regarding the effects on a magical fetus. Lilah, the whitelighter she had consulted when she suspected she was pregnant had confirmed her suspicion, and gave her a list of things to eat and precautions to take. She had done her best to follow those. Her line of work didn't always allow for that but she had scaled back considerably. She also found that she was both sleeping and eating more. She had felt Chris's absence all the more. Being here with him was a dream come true.

"Good morning." She loved his voice still husky from sleep as he planted a kiss along her neck just below her ear as one arm wrapped around hers covering the hand on her stomach with his and tugged her even closer to him.

"Good morning," she replied enjoying the feel of him against her with his arms around her protectively.

"How do you feel?" She could hear the concern in his voice, and knew her collapse must have scared him.

"Good." She could feel the tension leave him as she said that.

"I love you," he said and she felt the warmth of that love all through her.

"I love you, too," she managed softly still amazed at how true it was and how deeply she felt it. Bianca wondered if she'd ever get used to hearing Chris tell her he loved her. She loved that she could feel it in the way he held her, and hear it in his voice. And she would have to find a way to thank Piper for raising a son who wasn't afraid to tell someone he loved them, and often.

"Leo recommended that you take it easy, nothing strenuous either physically or magically," Chris informed her before kissing her neck again just below her ear as he knew she liked.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I may just agree to stay in bed with you a bit longer," she remarked full lips curling into a smile as she snuggled back into him even closer enjoying the warmth and hard lines of his body.

"I'm not sure he would approve."

"When have I cared about anyone's approval but my own?" She countered and whispered a spell enjoying the intake of breath from Chris as their clothing disappeared. "Make love to me," she ordered turning her head slightly to catch his eyes as his lips descended on hers more than willing to comply with her request.

Phoebe sat up suddenly face red and breathing heavily. She definitely needed to find a way to control the feelings she got from the couple down the hall. Doing her best to think of anything else, she raced downstairs quickly only to find Piper just starting a pot of coffee. Piper took one look at Phoebe and burst out laughing.

"Those two are better than an alarm clock for you," she chided her younger sister with a broad smile and another laugh.

"It's not funny," Phoebe stated completely serious. "I don't even think an empath blocking potion would keep their feelings out when they are like that."

"Perhaps you should tell them," Piper suggested smile still firmly in place. "I imagine Chris wouldn't be too happy knowing that you are getting a sneak preview of his thoughts, especially those kinds of thoughts." Phoebe made a face at her sister knowing that Piper was enjoying her embarrassment immensely.

"It's not those kinds of thoughts," she muttered. "I'm actually kind of jealous really. I'm not sure I've ever felt that intensely about someone."

"How old is Chris again?" Piper asked honestly curious, and not sure he had mentioned it.

"I don't think he ever really said," Phoebe replied, "but little Bianca looked around five, so he's probably in his early twenties."

"So you think they are the same age?"

"Actually, I think she's definitely a few years older than him, but I'm not sure how many."

"They never said how long they have been dating, only that he was nineteen when they started dating," Piper mused considering the fact. "All in all, that's really young to be so committed and serious."

"Tell me about it," Phoebe replied, "I was nowhere near that mature or serious in my early twenties."

"Don't I know it, but you didn't lead the kind of life he led," Piper replied thinking about the other things that the two had said. Chris had told her once that he barely knew his family, and that he came from a world of darkness. And yesterday, he and Bianca had alluded to Chris and others being tortured. Since becoming a witch she had been captured and tortured a few times by various demons, but it never lasted long before her sisters saved her. She still had nightmares sometimes, and she hadn't been seventeen with no one to protect her or save her either. It certainly sounded like Chris had had to grow up quickly, and she had a better understanding of why he was so serious all the time. And if Bianca had helped him through that, well, it made his trust in her understandable at least.

"I guess that's all the more reason why he's here to change that," Phoebe stated noting that the coffee was ready and grabbing some cups from the cupboard to pour one for herself and Piper.

"True," Piper stated still thinking about their neurotic whitelighter. "Do you think they will follow Leo's advice and take it easy for a couple of days?"

"I hope so," Phoebe replied with a smile. "Jason's due in later today, and I'd really like to spend some quality time with him without having to bail for a demon hunt." Piper returned her smile understanding her sister's desire to spend time with Jason and just have a normal evening.

"I just hope this protective ward works as well as they described it. I rather like the idea of not having to worry so much about demons and others gaining entry to the manor or spying on us."

"It doesn't completely block everything," Phoebe cautioned her sister.

"Yes, but that's why they talked about making up a stock pile of vanquishing potions since most of the more powerful demons who may be able to break through would likely require one, and at least we should get some warning that something is here."

"Is that your plan for the day?" Phoebe asked noting the time, and that she'd have to risk going back upstairs if she wanted a shower before work.

"I think so, though I was planning to wait on the traveling duo since I wanted their take on the potions," Piper answered surprising Phoebe.

"He must have really impressed you with his potion skills," Phoebe managed her eyebrows lifting at the thought.

"He did. That potion was filled with volatile ingredients, and I'm really not certain I would have been able to brew it without blowing up the kitchen," she revealed and Phoebe pondered that statement.

"That is saying something," she managed before finishing her coffee. "I need to get ready and get out of here. And I'll probably have dinner with Jason this evening, but I'll call to let you know for sure."

"Good luck," Piper smirked knowing her sister was uncomfortable about returning upstairs while Chris and Bianca were still probably in their room. She did not envy her sister her empathy power at all.

Chris jerked awake breathing heavily, face white, only to hear a knock at the bedroom door. He closed his eyes and worked hard to slow his breathing. He knew from his sensing power that the figure at the door was Piper, that the scene playing out before his eyes before he woke was just another nightmare. He glanced down at the bedcovers and adjusted them slightly to make sure he and Bianca were covered and saw that her own eyes were open and watching him carefully. He knew in the moment their eyes met that she was going to feign sleep, and enjoy watching him squirm at the encounter.

"Come in," he called feeling odd that he was nervous about his mom seeing him in bed with Bianca. 'Not, mom, Piper,' he reminded himself focusing on remaining calm. 'Don't forget naked,' he heard Bianca's voice in his head, and ruthlessly shoved the thought aside, of course she would say that to see him blush. And then the door was open and Piper was standing there with some clothes in her arms.

"I brought some clothes for Bianca to wear for now," she informed them raising her arms slightly to show the bundle in her arms.

"Thanks," Chris replied not sure what else to say, and unwilling to get out of the bed to take the clothes from her. He fought not to blush when he saw a flush appear on Piper's cheeks as she scurried forward and dropped the clothes on a chair near the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," she added backing towards the door again.

"It's okay," Chris found himself reassuring her. "You didn't interrupt anything. We'll be down shortly to help with some potions."

"Good," was the response as Piper fled the room pulling the door shut behind her. She really should have talked Phoebe or Paige into doing that.

"Smooth," Bianca stated from her prone position tucked against him. Chris couldn't stop the blush that spread along his cheeks.

"You could have handled that."

"And much better than you, but watching you sweat in front of your mother was rather fun," Bianca replied placing a kiss on his forehead before capturing his lips and making Chris forget momentarily about the oddly embarrassing meeting with his mother.

Piper quickly walked away from the closed door. It was so odd seeing Chris like that. He'd been there for several months now, but she wasn't used to seeing him in the manor in such normal circumstances. Normally he was in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows or insisting that they go on some demon hunt. She had grown used to thinking of him as just their neurotic, pain in the ass whitelighter and she hadn't considered what he did when he wasn't with them, other than finding more demons for them to vanquish. Without knowing that he was also a witch, she had not thought of him as having a life outside of supporting his charges. Seeing him with Bianca reminded her that despite being her whitelighter, he was also a young man who had a life in the future, a fiancée, maybe even a job. It was almost enough to make her feel sorry for how they had treated him when they thought he was only a whitelighter.

Retrieving Wyatt from his crib, Piper got her son ready for the day, still pondering these new thoughts about the time traveling duo currently staying in Paige's room. And that was something else they would have to address at some point. Paige had been spending a lot of time at Richard's, but she shouldn't be expected to just give up her room for the couple. Then again, the couch at P3 wasn't suitable for two people, and honestly it wasn't really suitable for one person for more than a night or two. Piper decided it would be one more thing to discuss with her sisters. She made her way back downstairs to feed Wyatt and spend some quality time with him before the others appeared enjoying her time with her son. She needed to talk to her sisters. There hadn't been time with the appearance of Bianca and protecting the manor, but Bianca's spell to lower their inhibitions had caused the sisters to express their desires. And both of her sisters had expressed a desire to move out of the manor and in with their boyfriends. That was a big step because they were stronger together, but Paige was only ever an orb away. Phoebe going to Hong Kong was a bit more difficult with the time difference, the fact that either Paige or Chris would have to retrieve her, and that Jason didn't even know about magic yet. She worried about them leaving, but they all knew they couldn't live in the manor together forever. She sighed and pushed the more serious thoughts away focusing on Wyatt while she had the time to spend with him. She still didn't fully trust or believe that her son could turn evil or even work with demons long term, but as long as the plan involved protecting him from demons, she could be on board with that.

C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C

Bianca made her way down the stairs slowly and stood in the doorway watching Piper with Wyatt for several moments before the other witch seemed to notice her presence.

"Good morning," she greeted softly doing her best to not let her nervousness show. "Thank you for the clothes." She added as she looked down at the dark blue dress she had chosen from the clothes left on the chair.

"You're welcome. I should have remembered to offer you something yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. You had more important concerns on your mind yesterday, I understand," Bianca reassured her unsure what else to say.

"Where's Chris?" Piper questioned after several moments of silence.

"He went to get some books from P3 and some potions ingredients so we can work on some of those vanquishing and healing potions that we talked about yesterday," Bianca explained almost wishing she had gone with Chris. But she understood that Piper would wonder about them if they both disappeared without talking to her first.

"You can have a seat if you like," Piper extended an invitation to the woman. "There's coffee in the kitchen and some muffins if you are hungry."

"Thank you, I would like to eat something and perhaps have some milk or juice," Bianca replied. Bianca had read everything she could on the Charmed Ones, paying particular attention to Piper Halliwell, and she knew better than to completely trust the woman in front of her. She did not want to give her further reason to distrust her or to question her and especially Wyatt's safety. Piper was a force to be reckoned with, especially if she was protecting her children.

"Help yourself to whatever you want to drink. There is milk, juice, water, and tea in the refrigerator," Piper assured her waving her towards the kitchen. Pleased to have faced Piper alone and not upset her, Bianca turned and made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. Coffee would be nice, but she had gotten almost used to only having it rarely, and Lilah had recommended that she drink milk and juice for the baby. She had promised Chris to take it easy today and tomorrow to allow herself time to fully recuperate. She knew she could do that, especially since he had promised to spend most of that time with her as well. She would hold him to that promise.

Pouring herself a glass of milk, she took a blueberry muffin from the container on the counter and moved to the small table in the kitchen to enjoy her meal. She would have to remind Chris to eat as well. He often skipped meals in his zeal to get started on various projects like this morning's errands. The muffin was delicious as was the milk. She debated having a second, but then decided to eat a banana instead. Fresh fruit was also something that wasn't always so easy to come by in the future. Then again, being in Wyatt's employ meant she often had more access to those sorts of things than a lot of others, especially those in the resistance.

"How much longer do you think Chris will be?" Piper questioned coming into the kitchen just as Bianca finished her banana and rose to clean up after herself.

"Not much, though we can get started on some potions without him if you like," Bianca offered with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Why didn't you come back with Chris to begin with?" Piper found herself asking as she started taking out various ingredients for their potion making. Bianca chose to look over the ingredient choices as Piper set out the more common ingredients on the counter.

"There were several reasons. We were worried about the effect of having us both here in this timeline. I was also a spy in Wyatt's regime for the resistance so they would lose the intelligence that I was able to provide them," she explained carefully. "It was difficult to watch him leave knowing I might never see him again or even if I did it wouldn't be him or I wouldn't remember him." Piper paused as she thought about their situation.

"If he succeeds than the timeline will be completely different, right?"

"Time travel is tricky. The smallest changes can have astronomical effects, and it's difficult to know when to step in and when you need to let things happen. If he is successful the future we know should not exist, but then it's hard to be sure. We may have only created an alternate timeline, and left our old timeline to be destroyed or everyone there to fend for themselves while this new timeline benefits from our knowledge. Or perhaps it will just save Wyatt, and some other powerful source will step in and do the things that he did. We don't want to reveal too much and make things worse, but not reveal enough and doom things to happen just as they already did."

"Like Chris helping us save Paige from the Titans, but not telling us about the planned attack on the Elders," Piper remarked thinking back over the day they met the neurotic young man from the future.

"Chris struggles with those sorts of decisions, but changing too much could make things even worse. Even knowing that, I am really happy he brought me here and saved my life, but we don't know what the effects of that will be," she added softly thinking that Chris was likely already worrying about that and what it might mean for Bianca and others. Chris had gone back in time to before he was even conceived, but little Bianca was already nearly five years old, meaning there were now two of her here. Pushing aside the thoughts for now, Bianca focused back in on what Piper was saying and doing.

"Like protecting the manor now instead of a few years from now," Piper mused. "If things are as bad as you two suggest, I would think that you being here and us protecting the manor sooner are positive and good changes."

"But there must always be balance in the world," Bianca reminded her thinking over the literature that she and Chris had been pouring over for months. Time travel was dangerous for a lot of reasons, especially the farther back you went. "For all the positive and good changes we make, there will also likely be negative and bad changes that occur. Our being here on the side of good could throw off the balance between good and evil, and who knows what consequences that could cause. It's impossible to know all the possible things that one decision or a series of decisions will affect. Demons cannot attack as easily at the manor now, but that doesn't mean they won't still come after you and your sisters as powerful sources of good." Piper thought about what Bianca had said as the two started the first potion, a basic vanquishing potion that should work on most demons.

"So, demons will be more likely to attack when we are separated, like when I am doing the books at the club or when Phoebe is alone in her office."

"That is a possibility. Exposure would be a concern, but if you are alone or with only one or two mortals who could be killed easily, then yes, it would be worth the risk to some to try."

"But Phoebe doesn't have an active power, and we didn't talk about that when we discussed the wards," Piper exclaimed backing away from the simmering potion and heading to the phone freshly concerned that protecting the manor would have an adverse effect on the sisters' safety outside of the manor.

"You have all known that it's possible for you to get attacked when you are separated. It's happened several times before, and will continue to do so. The important thing is that Wyatt is safer because he is nearly always in the house, at magic school, or Up There with Leo. The manor needed to be protected." Bianca stared hard at the older witch who was holding the phone in her hand, and contemplating the younger woman's words.

"Wait, magic school?"

"You didn't know about magic school yet," Bianca sighed realizing that she and Chris really needed to talk and review things. "Magic school is a place where children can learn about magic safely. You will learn more about it later."

"Does Leo know about magic school?"

"Yes," was the easy reply. Piper nodded at the information knowing she would ask Leo more about it later, especially why he had never mentioned it before to her.

"As I was saying, your sisters are adults and can handle themselves. You are all formidable witches. If it makes you feel better, Chris and I can give you some additional training to help, and you should try better to always be aware of your surroundings. I know you weren't raised as a witch, and that you are relatively new to all of this, but you need to get comfortable with who and what you are."

"Hey!" Piper objected at the slight that she wasn't comfortable with being a witch, though she put the phone back on its' base seeing the reasoning in Bianca's argument there. Bianca crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are a Charmed One, an extremely powerful witch from a long line of good witches, and no matter how much you want to be normal sometimes, and lead a normal life, you can't ignore the fact that you and your sisters aren't normal."

"Being a witch shouldn't mean I can't have a life," Piper began only to be interrupted.

"You lead an extraordinary life. You are one of the most powerful witches on the planet. You have a beautiful home, a successful business, and a family you adore who loves you in return. I don't see many downsides of your life." Piper didn't know what to say to Bianca's summation of her life, but she knew there were downsides.

"You only expressed the good parts. My marriage is over, demons are always trying to kill me and my sisters, and you and Chris want me to believe that my son will grow up to be some kind of oppressive overlord who allows demons to torture people." Piper blinked as she felt tears in her eyes at the thought of the downsides to her life.

"What do you mean your marriage is over?" Bianca demanded staring intently at the other woman.

"Leo's an elder now. Elder's don't have wives or families," Piper stated feeling the tears make their way down her cheeks. Angrily she swiped at the tears and looked down at the counter in front of her. She had been doing so well. She had even started trying to move on by dating other men, and although she did like Greg, he wasn't Leo.

"Leo has been here every day. He had breakfast and lunch here yesterday," Bianca muttered thinking over the last couple of days in the manor, and before when she had kidnapped Chris from the Manor under Leo's watch.

"Because we didn't know if we could trust you or Chris. Leo's been keeping an eye on things, but he and I have been separated for a few months now," explained Piper not really wanting to go into it so she kept it to the basics.

"If you love him, fight for him. No one was pleased about Chris and I being together, but I refuse to live without him." Bianca stated simply and Piper knew she meant it. "Leo was a whitelighter when you married, and when you had Wyatt, so what if he is an Elder now? He has a family, and just because he chose to become an Elder shouldn't mean that he has to ignore the fact that he is a husband and father." Piper thought about what the phoenix witch was saying, and wondered again why she had given in so easily when Leo said he had to leave them. When the silence dragged on for several moments, Bianca had to ask.

"Do you love him enough to fight for him?"

"Of course, I love him. He's the father of my child," the answer burst from Piper quickly at the audacity of the question of whether or not she loved Leo enough to fight for him. Then again, she had let him go rather easily. She wondered if it had something to do with the spell Leo had done to her to ease her pain. When she saw that Bianca was still looking at her with raised eyebrows, she knew she owed the other woman her thanks.

"Thank you," Piper added running a hand along the counter-top. "You make it sound so easy, and I know it won't be, but it's worth it. My family is worth it."

"Good," Bianca stated with a nod at the other witch just as Chris orbed into the room holding a heavy looking bookbag, and another smaller bag that Bianca recognized from a store that sold potion ingredients.

"The blueberry muffins are delicious," she informed him with a soft touch of his arm before relieving him of the bag of potion ingredients. Chris looked back and forth between the two women for a moment noting that it looked like Piper had been crying. Deciding to stay out of it for now, he handed off the bag of books to Piper then retrieved two blueberry muffins from the counter. He poured himself a cup of coffee and headed to the table to eat. He watched quietly as Bianca and Piper emptied the two bags he brought with him, and began discussing what potions to brew first. The scene before him reaffirmed everything he was fighting for by coming to the past. He wanted his family back. He wanted to make potions in this kitchen with his mother and Bianca. He wanted to cook with them, and have family dinners, and see his aunts and cousins sitting around the large Halliwell dining table. And as he thought of the child Bianca carried, he really wanted her to have this, a home and family.

"Are you helping or not?" Bianca's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he realized he had finished his food and both of the women were staring at him.

"Sure, sorry," he added smiling at the two as he brushed the crumbs off into his hand and dumped them into the sink before pouring himself a second cup of coffee and moving closer to join the conversation and get to work.

C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C

Author's Note: No, I do not own the characters, etc. but this is my take on Season 6 post Chris-Crossed, and posing the question of what would change if Chris brought Bianca back to the past with him to save her. I really appreciate the reviews thus far, and I have a bit more written, though I ended up rewriting part of this section when I was reviewing it for posting. The editing mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta, and I always miss some things. I hope you like it. Let me know. I love reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Talk

Chapter 5: Time to Talk

Piper took a sip of her drink and looked around the bustling crowd at P3. Pleased to see the club running smoothly, her smile grew as she relaxed back into her chair. Leo had agreed to watch Wyatt, and Piper was determined to speak to her sisters about their next steps and their time travelers. A week had passed since the inhibition spell that revealed both Phoebe and Paige's desire to move out of the Manor and Piper knew the sisters needed to talk. She took another sip of her drink as she caught sight of Phoebe as she approached the bar and ordered a drink of her own.

"Hey, Piper, what's so important?" Phoebe stated as she took a seat next to her older sister moments later with her drink in her hand.

"Let's wait for Paige," Piper replied easily only wanting to go into things once.

"How's Jason?" Phoebe's smile widened and her face brightened at the mention of her boyfriend and boss, Jason Dean.

"He's good," Phoebe answered happily as she enjoyed thinking and talking about her boyfriend. She launched into an account of the last several days which she had spent mostly with Jason, and Piper listened attentively enjoying the look of happiness on her sister's face. It was nice to see Phoebe in love and happy again.

"No wonder we haven't seen you lately," Piper commented after Phoebe finally stopped talking, her smile growing as Phoebe blushed at the remark.

"Sorry. It's just so nice to have him here," Phoebe apologized realizing she had gone on for quite some time.

"It's okay. It sounds like he makes you happy, and that's great," Piper assured her sister.

"He does, but that's enough about us. How are you? How are the young lovers?"

"I am good," Piper assured her. "Honestly, we have all been pretty busy at the manor, especially Chris and Bianca, but that's part of what I want to talk about with you and Paige," Piper answered before taking another drink.

"Is Wyatt with Sheila?"

"No, Leo has him actually. He misses him, and Wyatt misses his dad," Piper explained her choice of sitter. With the information from Chris and Bianca about something getting to Wyatt it also made her even more hesitant to put Sheila and Daryl in the position of protecting Wyatt. She trusted them completely, but didn't want to endanger her friends or risk her son's safety and future.

"I thought we had the night off," Phoebe muttered and Piper looked up from her drink and saw Bianca approaching them. The young woman moved gracefully and quickly across the floor easily drawing the eyes of both the men and women in the club in her snug jeans and dark shirt. Piper noted that the outfit was more practical than sexy, something she had noticed seemed a thing with the pretty brunette. It didn't mean that others weren't still noticing the woman.

"She's stunning, isn't she?" Phoebe remarked to Piper quietly. Piper nodded in agreement, but didn't respond as the woman stopped at their table.

"We need you back at the Manor," Bianca stated firmly and Piper noted that there were some darker stains on the woman's sweater that she hadn't noticed from a distance.

"Are you hurt?" Piper questioned finding herself concerned.

"I'm fine, but we don't have time to talk here," Bianca replied, "We need to go to your office," the younger witch stated turning and walking towards Piper's office expecting the other witches to follow.

"Is she always like this?"

"Mostly," Piper stated finishing her drink and rising to her feet. Bianca was already disappearing into the office across the club, as she motioned to her sister to follow her. Phoebe groaned but followed reluctantly.

As soon as the two entered Piper's office, Bianca took an arm each and shimmered them to the attic.

"A little warning next time," Phoebe ordered pulling away from the younger witch hating the way shimmering made her feel. Bianca ignored her, instead motioning the two to stand behind the Book of Shadows.

"You're giving me a migraine," Paige complained loudly as she orbed into the room glaring daggers at the phoenix witch.

"You need to summon that demon here now and vanquish him quickly," Bianca stated handing each sister one of the stronger vanquishing potions created the prior week.

"This had to be now?" Phoebe asked quizzically. "What's so special…"

"Now," Bianca stated conjuring a knife in her hand, fully prepared to throw it if the witches did not comply.

"What the hell?" Paige cursed looking back and forth between Bianca and her sisters.

"Let's just do it and get it over with," Piper stated in a no nonsense voice, and after a brief silence that was more of a pause, the sisters recited the summoning spell from the book. The summoned demon appeared and the sisters ducked as a fireball immediately headed their way. Bianca threw her potion which caught the demon off guard, but instead of vanquishing him only served to draw his attention to her. This time he sent a fireball at her, which she avoided easily tossing another potion at the demon. After a third fireball brushed past her shoulder, Bianca heard the sisters chanting a spell and the demon exploded sending her flying backwards. She shimmered quickly to re-direct her landing to the battered sofa on the other side of the attic. It wasn't the best of landings, but it was much easier on her body than crashing into the wall or floor.

Chris appeared in a swirl of orbs a moment later landing on his knees and she finally felt as if she could breathe again. He raised his head to catch her eyes as she rolled off of the sofa and kneeled in front of him on the floor. She leaned into him touching their foreheads in relief.

"Leo," Piper called taking in the battered looking condition of her whitelighter and remembering the darker stains she had noticed on the young witch's sweater. The Elder appeared a moment later and she waved him towards the two on the floor. Chris flinched as Leo moved closer but sighed in relief as the aches and pains from some close calls with fireballs were healed quickly. Leo moved to Bianca next, and she too, relaxed as the pain from the gash on her arm went away.

"What were you two doing taking on a demon that required the power of three?" Piper stated voice rising in her anger at the two now that she knew they were both healed. The two rose to their feet slowly, though they didn't separate. Instead Chris's arm went around Bianca and she leaned into him enjoying the closeness. In moments like these, he could see his future mother in Piper as she had lectured he and Wyatt many times on being safe and not going after demons.

"We didn't go after that particular demon," Bianca explained meeting Piper's eyes. "We were following up on some leads, and stumbled across that demon while vanquishing some other demons. Chris distracted him so that I could get away, and get help. That's why I didn't have time to explain things."

"Sorry about interrupting your evening," Chris added at Bianca's silent prompting. "I can send you back to P3."

"And I can promise to keep Chris busy here so we won't need your assistance anymore tonight," Bianca added with a smile turning to face Chris who returned her smile.

"Have a nice evening," Chris stated and with a wave of his hand the sisters disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Goodnight, Leo," Bianca added before shimmering she and Chris to the room that had become theirs. Leo flushed brilliantly and then orbed back to Wyatt.

The sisters reappeared in Piper's office in P3 and Piper moved behind the desk to take a seat. She was beginning to get used to Bianca's abruptness. Part of her even liked it. Paige and Phoebe followed her lead sitting in the chairs on the opposite side of her desk. Piper waited for her sisters to get settled before launching into the topic she most wanted to discuss.

"Since I don't expect we will be interrupted again tonight by them, I wanted to talk to you both about what Bianca's spell revealed and the time traveling duo," Piper stated placing her hands flat on the desk.

"What about Bianca's spell?"

"Well, you both expressed a desire to move out of the Manor, and to move in with Richard and Jason respectively. We haven't talked about that. Mostly because I've barely seen you two in the last week or so."

"But that was just the spell," Phoebe protested half-heartedly knowing that she had been contemplating going to Hong Kong to be with Jason. 'Even Elise had been encouraging her to go to Hong Kong with Jason and email in her column.'

"It wasn't just the spell," insisted Piper eyes flashing. "Paige has been practically living with Richard even before the spell, and since Chris brought Bianca back from the future, they have essentially moved into her bedroom at the Manor."

"Richard has requested that I move in with him, and I kind of want to," Paige admitted carefully voice soft. She had been meaning to share that with her sisters, but wasn't sure how.

"You are allowed to move in with him if you want, Paige. You don't need our permission or anything," Piper told her sister thinking that may be what was holding her back. "I really don't expect that we will all live in the Manor forever. Even Hong Kong is only just an orb away if Phoebe wants to move out as well."

"Except I can't orb," Phoebe stated having thought about moving many times. 'Hong Kong was the other side of the world though, and she couldn't just orb and cover that distance immediately, not to mention the time difference. And then there would be leaving her sisters, her nephew, it was a lot to consider.'

"We can't, but Paige and Chris can, and Bianca can shimmer, as odd as that feels and sounds." Piper knew Phoebe was worried about the distance, about being so far away. Frankly, she would worry as well since Phoebe would essentially be on her own.

"So, you trust them?" Phoebe asked turning the questions away from her and honestly curious about Piper's opinion.

"You were never that trusting of Chris," she added eyeing Piper carefully. She hadn't spent much time with the time travelers between work and spending time with Jason, and she wanted to know how Bianca made Chris more trustworthy. Piper pondered the question for a moment.

"I think so," she finally stated voice sounding more certain than her words. "I never realized how little we actually knew about Chris or how little attention we paid to him. Seeing him as a witch and not just a whitelighter, it changes things. He's so young, and so set on keeping Wyatt safe. They obviously love each other, and they have been helpful both with demon vanquishing and protecting the Manor and Wyatt. It's frustrating sometimes when they won't discuss things because of future consequences, but I don't think they mean us harm," Piper told her sisters realizing that she meant that.

"We're weaker if we are separated," Phoebe remarked expressing a point that had worried her if she did leave for Hong Kong.

"We are, but we can't always sacrifice our lives for magic," Piper countered thinking about all of the losses they had already suffered.

"Yes, but if someone is after Wyatt and succeeds in turning him evil, then we can't afford to not be at our strongest right now," Paige stated re-entering the conversation.

"Chris has often liked to point out that we put off our wiccan duties to pursue our social lives," Phoebe said with a shake of her head.

"We are allowed to have lives, dammit," Piper protested vehemently. 'She would not back down on that point.'

"And he can't really use that excuse now can he?" Paige added thoughtfully. "I mean, he has a social life, too."

"Yeah, but apparently their idea of foreplay is vanquishing demons and following up leads in the underworld," muttered Phoebe darkly thinking about Chris and Bianca. Piper actually laughed at that before explaining her reaction.

"I think everything is foreplay for them."

"Really?" Phoebe remarked with incredulity.

"It sounds like that dark future of theirs didn't allow for a lot of time together, so this is like some kind of vacation from reality for them even with the demon hunting," she told her sisters and the three lapsed into silence.

"Do you like having them at the Manor?" Paige questioned curious. She hadn't spent much time around the two between work and Richard.

"It feels a bit odd, but I think I do," Piper stated contemplatively. "Chris is surprisingly good in the kitchen both with potions and food, and he's calmed down a lot with Bianca around. It's like she grounds him and makes him less neurotic."

"And Bianca?" Phoebe prompted thinking about the assassin witch. Piper sighed as she pondered that answer, too.

"I like her. I mean she can be bossy and brusque, but she's also surprisingly intuitive and she doesn't just answer every question I have with future consequences."

"That must drive Chris nuts," Paige pointed out thinking over her sister's response.

"But it doesn't," Piper revealed with a shake of her head. "I've seen them argue a bit, but never seriously, and they always seem to resolve things. It's almost disgusting really how good their relationship seems to be."

"Didn't you say something about Chris not having his family anymore. Perhaps they are each other's family," Phoebe pondered aloud her expression softened at the thought. The observation felt right based on how the two were around each other.

"That doesn't resolve whether or not the two of you are moving out," Piper stated returning the conversation to her earlier point.

"I would like to give things with Richard a try and living with him is the next logical step," Paige stated, "as long as you both are alright with my moving out of the Manor."

"I already said that I am," Piper reminded her youngest sister.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked as the silence dragged out between the sisters.

"I want you to do what makes you happy," Phoebe finally stated and Paige breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Then I guess I should pack my stuff up and let Chris and Bianca know they can have my room."

"Jason asked me to go back with him again. Maybe I will this time, just to try it out for awhile," Phoebe mused aloud feeling the idea out herself. She still wasn't completely confident in her decision to maybe leave, but it would be nice to see Jason more.

"Have you told Jason that you're a witch?" Paige asked curious and feeling happier now that her own romantic decision was made. "It would help if he knew. It would make your absences easier to explain."

"Not yet," Phoebe replied thoughtfully, "but I will. I'm nervous about how he'll take it."

"It's better to know though, right?" Paige pointed out thinking about her own experiences with needing to know how a guy felt about her being a witch.

"Yes," Phoebe replied though she wasn't so sure. "If he can't handle it, or doesn't want to, then it will be over," she added saddened at the thought.

"In that case, moving to Hong Kong would be a moot point," Paige stated as Piper observed the conversation between the two.

"Alright, Paige, Phoebe will tell Jason when she's comfortable with that. Until then, it sounds like you'll both be spending less time at the Manor," Piper said saddened at the thought of both of her sisters moving out of their home. She suspected that Phoebe would delay telling Jason worried about his response, and instead continue to enjoy the relationship hoping it would last despite the distance from her family and the fact that she was a witch.

"Will you and Wyatt be alright without us?"

"Of course, and it's not like you'll be more than an orb away. And I do have Chris and Bianca, and Leo if I need him," she added in part to make herself feel better. 'She still wasn't quite sure how to handle things with Leo since they were technically separated. She missed him, and although Greg was a nice man, he wasn't Leo.'

"Unless Bianca is evil and is just luring us into a false sense of security. She did conjure a knife and threatened us with it this evening," Phoebe remarked as it was an honest concern.

"And she would have thrown it if we hadn't done as she told, but only because Chris was in danger," Piper stated feeling that it was true.

"Good to know, I guess," Paige added with a grim smile.

"I am capable of taking care of myself," Piper pointed out to her sisters.

"Of course, you are," Phoebe replied, "now can we go get a drink and talk about something less serious? Like how are things with the fireman?"

"Sounds good to me," Paige stated and Piper groaned at her sister's attempt to discover more about her relationship with Greg. When she was talking with Bianca it had seemed so easy to contemplate talking with Leo and getting back together with him. Putting that idea into practice had not come as easy, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face that discussion tonight.

C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I have some rough ideas for where I want this story to go, and what I hope to achieve, but my follow through of actually writing it up isn't always so great. I have more written already, and as I said, ideas beyond that, so leave a review and let me know what you like and don't like, and what you'd like to see more of in the story. Thanks so much for the support of all those who have followed, favorited the story, and especially to those who review. It really does help.


	6. Chapter 6: A Developing Friendship

Chapter 6: A Developing Friendship

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Chris whispered the question by her ear, and Bianca shivered as his breath and then his lips ghosted along that ear and then her neck. She had never reacted to anyone quite the way she reacted to Chris.

"I think it will be easier to talk with Piper without you there," she replied having thought a lot about what she wanted to do. "However, you certainly have a right to be there. If this were a normal situation, I suppose you might even break the news to her without me there."

"It's not a normal situation though, and I want you to be comfortable."

"I was thinking more of Piper's comfort," Bianca stated moving one hand to brush Chris's hair back from his eyes. "If I talk to her by myself we are more like two friends bonding, something I think she is missing with Phoebe and Paige no longer living in the manor."

"How about if I stay for the initial announcement, and then bail so that you ladies can talk doctors, clothes, and whatever else your heart desires?"

"What lead are you following up on now?" Bianca demanded knowing Chris who smiled at her suspicion. He loved that Bianca knew him so well.

"The one I mentioned last night. I'm not sure it will go anywhere, so it's mostly a leg work thing following up to see if there is anything to it."

"You have to call us if you need help, and that includes to avoid injury," she insisted knowing that Chris could handle himself but also knowing his propensity to always try to handle things on his own without help.

"Deal," he replied then pulled her closer nuzzling his head into her hair and neck. He loved having her around and wondered again how he survived the last few months without her here.

"You are more nervous than I am," Bianca observed running a hand soothingly through his hair enjoying his closeness but also understanding the comfort of it.

"You know I do still live here even if Phoebe and Paige have moved out," Piper's voice rang out as she entered the kitchen interrupting whatever Chris had been about to say. Chris flushed and Bianca laughed. She loved that Piper always seemed to leave him flustered when she made comments like that.

"We were hoping to talk to you about something if you have some time," Bianca stated as she and Chris separated slightly.

"Sure," Piper replied grabbing a fresh cup of coffee. "Should I be sitting down for this?"

"It's good news, not bad," Chris assured her clasping Bianca's hand and squeezing it gently.

"We might as well be comfortable," Bianca added and then lead the way towards the sun room. It was perhaps her favorite room in the home. She and Chris took the loveseat and Piper sat in the nearby chair. The three sat in silence for several long moments, until finally Bianca broke the silence.

"I'm pregnant." Piper's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the two. "I should be about ten weeks along, and I would appreciate your help in finding a doctor. I consulted a whitelighter when I first suspected and Chris can sense her, but I haven't seen a doctor and I want to make sure she's healthy."

"She?"

"Phoenix witches tend to have girls, so I am guessing," Bianca explained her hypothesis. She didn't see the need to add that Chris's family also ran towards girls for hundreds of years.

"Either way, we'll be happy," commented Chris linking his fingers with Bianca and smiling broadly.

"Congratulations," Piper finally managed to say. "Of course, I can help you with a doctor. Do you want one who knows about magic because that may be harder?"

"It would be nice, but it's not essential," Bianca replied pushing aside her nervousness.

"Thank you for helping us," Chris stated grateful that Bianca had someone to count on and help her. Piper looked the two over carefully. The three had grown closer over the last few weeks living in the manor together, but both were very private people.

"There's really no need to thank me for something like this," Piper reassured them smiling thoughtfully.

"It means a lot to us," Bianca stated squeezing Chris's hand.

"I'm happy to help," Piper assured them. "Besides you can always name her after me," she added with a laugh before noticing the response of the two who seemed to pale at her remark, especially Chris.

"We'll keep that in mind," Bianca replied as Chris's hand tightened on hers, and she found herself wanting to tell Piper who they were.

"You don't have to, I was only joking," Piper remarked unsure as to the response to her suggestion. Bianca found herself wanting to reassure the other woman that it was fine, but was having trouble finding the words.

"We haven't really discussed names yet, but its' a great suggestion. Thank you," Bianca finally managed though her hand was beginning to feel numb from Chris's ever tightening grip. "Maybe we can talk some more about it later, I'm actually feeling a little tired at the moment. Chris, will you join me for a nap?" Bianca stood and tugged on Chris's hand to get him moving with her.

"A nap, huh," Piper teased with a smile. "Is that what it's called these days?"

"Sometimes," Bianca replied with a smile as the two moved towards the stairs their other plans going out the window.

"I'll take Wyatt to the club with me," Piper informed them and Bianca nodded at the information.

"Call if you need us," she reminded the older witch. Moments later once the two were safely behind their own bedroom door, she wrapped her arms around Chris and held him as he shook slightly in her arms.

"We could tell her," she suggested snuggling into his warmth.

'We could.' The words echoed in her mind as he hadn't said them aloud.

"We could also name our daughter Piper, if you want," Bianca told him. "I know you were close to your mother."

'Maybe.' Bianca moved her hands to cup his face and tilted her head to look up at him before bringing her lips to his. Chris deepened the kiss, hands sliding down her body to pull her closer. Bianca slid one hand into his hair, and the other around him to pull him closer still. She heard Chris's heartfelt 'I love you,' as he lifted her and carried her to the bed. 'I love you,' she replied and knew he heard her.

C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C - C

"Time for a break," Piper announced as the two approached an empty bench. She set several shopping bags on the ground by her feet, and smiled as she watched the younger woman do the same.

"Haven't we done enough?" Bianca questioned wriggling her fingers and longing for home. Shopping was exhausting, especially since she was trying to remain on alert for an attack. Things had been way too quiet lately, and she didn't trust that.

"You really don't like shopping?" Piper observed taking in the other woman's expression.

"I don't hate it. I'm just not used to being around so many people in such an open setting," Bianca returned eyes scanning around them searching for threats. Piper scanned the crowd around them which seemed pretty normal to her.

"This is a pretty normal crowd for this area. You should try relaxing more," Piper suggested with a smile. "Enjoy the fact that things have been quiet lately, and we've had time to just live our lives. Speaking of, how are you feeling? I remember how tired I would get carrying Wyatt," Piper stated in sympathy. "We can head back to the Manor if you want."

"I feel fine. I'll feel better once we are home," Bianca reassured Piper. She hated even the appearance that she might be weak.

"Shopping should be fun," Piper insisted with a smile. "If you aren't having fun, we should head home, maybe try again another day. Is there anything else you or Chris needed?" Bianca mentally ran through her shopping checklist.

"We already got everything essential," she replied with a shrug.

"We'll head home then, see what the boys have been up to in our absence," Piper stated rising to her feet and picking her bags back up from the ground. Bianca followed her lead with a quiet sigh. The two reached Piper's vehicle moments later and moved to the back to load their bags.

"Duck!" Bianca ordered and Piper followed her directions as a fireball swept past where each woman had been standing. Bianca sent an athame into the nearest demon causing it to burst into flames, then rolled to the side of her previous position, dark eyes surveying at least six other demons.

Piper managed to freeze three of the demons, while Bianca took out two more with vanquishing potions. Not seeing anyone else around, Piper blew up the three she'd frozen only to go flying back into the car next to hers when a fireball caught her in the shoulder. Bianca avoided another fireball, shimmered then threw another vanquishing potion, shimmering out a second time to appear next to Piper and check on her.

"You alright?" She asked when she realized Piper was conscious but obviously hurt.

"Yeah, just irritated," Piper remarked pushing aside the pain in her shoulder. "Did we get them all?"

"Yes," Bianca replied then offered. "I can take us back to the Manor now so Leo can heal you, and we can come back for the car."

"No, we're not that far, I can make it," Piper insisted stubbornly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, no hits," Bianca returned somewhat tersely. She loaded the bags into the car, and then hurried around to the passenger side. Piper climbed inside wincing when she pulled her seatbelt on and fastened it.

"Maybe you can show me some more of those moves you mentioned the other day," Piper suggested as she navigated them back onto the main road towards home. "Couldn't hurt to be a little faster."

"Sure, though the lessons will have to happen sooner rather than later or I doubt I'll be able to do some of those moves for awhile," Bianca replied honestly one hand moving down to touch her abdomen and the baby bump that was more noticeable.

"I'm a little surprised that you haven't seemed to slow down on the demon hunting even though your pregnant. My sisters acted like I was made of glass until we discovered that I was practically indestructible with Wyatt's force field."

"Wyatt had powers from the womb." Bianca was shocked, yet happy that Chris was not here. He did not need to know this.

"His force field, which included me while I was pregnant with him. It came in really handy and relieved a lot of my fears of something happening to myself and the baby," Piper explained realizing how true that was. She had been worried, too, about getting injured and fighting demons while pregnant until she discovered she had Wyatt's force field to protect her and him.

"Being indestructible during pregnancy would be nice, but I imagine Chris would still be a bit overprotective," Bianca remarked thinking about Chris's behavior lately as he had pushed her to be more careful or let him handle things alone. So far it was only mildly annoying.

"Your probably lucky he hasn't locked you in the manor," Piper scoffed thinking about Chris's behavior as well.

"He knows better than that. I'd be forced to kick his ass on principal if he tried." Piper burst out laughing imagining it because she knew the other woman was serious in her remarks. Bianca's smile widened at Piper's laugh. She had not expected to get along with the eldest charmed one quite so well, but Piper was quickly becoming a good friend.

"Are you excited about the doctor's appointment tomorrow? You should get to see the baby."

"A bit. I'm not all that keen on doctors, but I am curious about her," Bianca revealed. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm here, and that I'm having a baby in a few months."

"Having a baby is a big deal. Doing so surrounded by strangers in the past is another thing altogether. And yet, you and Chris seem to be making it work amazingly well."

"The baby was a surprise, but I'm glad we're both here even though I don't fully understand how that's going to work," Bianca stated with a shrug her hand resting on her growing baby bump something that she found herself doing quite often these days. She tried not to think about the very real fact that her daughter might be born before her father was even conceived. It was mind boggling. But this was a much safer world then their own time, and Piper had been a great resource and a friend. She was actually starting to feel weird about not being entirely honest with Piper about Chris's identity, and her relationship to the baby.

"The future has sounded pretty dark from what you both have described," Piper remarked glancing over at the younger woman. Mentioning the future was generally a red flag and stopped most conversations cold.

"It is," Bianca confirmed then fell silent.

"Finally," Piper huffed as she turned the corner onto Prescott Street and could see the Manor just ahead. Her arm throbbed painfully, and she had wished more than once that she had not been so stubborn as to turn down Bianca's offer to shimmer home to get it healed.

"I can get the stuff myself, so you can get Leo to take care of that arm," Bianca offered as Piper pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

"Thanks," Piper stated after a moment knowing it wasn't worth arguing with Bianca. She also knew that none of the bags were that heavy. "Just don't overdo it or Chris may try to kill me," she joked starting up the stairs to the manor.

"Noted," Bianca replied with a smile heading to the back of the car to retrieve their bags while Piper hurried inside to get her shoulder healed.

C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C – C

Author's Note: No, I haven't given up on this story. Thanks so much for sticking with me, and for the lovely reviews. To clarify, I did mess up with the names, Lilah and Lillian were supposed to be the same person, the whitelighter that Bianca consulted in the future in regards to the pregnancy. As for how she knows she is still pregnant, I went with the idea that as an Elder everything that had been damaged was healed. When Leo healed the sisters in the series, it even included fixing their clothes and dispelling blood. It is also why she slept instead of waking as they always did, because the baby added another element to the healing. I also added that Chris can sense the baby, especially now that he knows to check. That's also my explanation for why Leo didn't say something. He wasn't thinking about it, so he didn't notice immediately. I would also argue that Bianca can sense the baby in a sense in that she knows her body and magic and something is off or different about it. I've got a bit more written, including the start of some more action and conflict. And as always, thanks for reading and reviewing, and for sticking with me even with my lousy updating habits.


End file.
